


Moving Out

by Mordeckakis



Series: Temmie-frisk AU [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mordeckakis/pseuds/Mordeckakis
Summary: After Frisk turns 20, he and Chara finally move out of Toriel's house. Asriel, however, manages to move out, too.
Relationships: Asriel Dreemurr & Toriel, Asriel Dreemurr/Toriel, Chara & Frisk (Undertale), Chara/Frisk (Undertale)
Series: Temmie-frisk AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1388524
Kudos: 7





	Moving Out

Moving Out

  
Frisk and Chara were finally ready. The day had come that they decided to move out of Toriel's humble, yet stifling, abode. The air felt a little tense, but they both decided it was time to go out on their own. Since Toriel had Asriel, they both figured that it would be best to have a house of their own. It didn't take much time for the both of them to pack their bags. A mere 30 minutes was all they needed to get their belongings taken care of. Frisk used his ears to carry everything, and Chara used her backpack to carry Frisk, who was handling the rest of their stuff. Toriel was crying, and so was Asriel.

"Chara, please never forget me, okay?! Mommy loves you so much!" Toriel cried, wanting Chara to stay.

"Mom, it's fine. Frisk and I are just moving next door, okay? Don't worry about us." Chara replied, walking out of Toriel's house.

Toriel desperately held onto her daughter, trying her hardest to keep her in her nest. Chara felt the affection in Toriel's desperate plea to keep Chara around, but despite the boss monster's efforts, Chara shifted into her true form, and she slithered out of Toriel's arms, trying not to look back for fear of changing her mind.

"Goodbye, mom. I'll see you later someday, okay? I love you." She said, walking out of Toriel's house finally.

Toriel lied there on the ground with tears in her eyes, watch Chara and Frisk move out of her house for good.

"I love you too, Chara. I love you, too." Toriel said, giving up on her attempt to keep Chara around.

Toriel picked herself up and dusted herself off, ready to accept that Chara was no longer living with her. Then she saw Asriel, and she got an idea.

"Asriel, your sister... please watch over her and protect her, won't you?" She asked as she made certain her body was pressed onto Asriel's body.

"Uhh... yeah, mom. I'll keep an eye on her." Asriel said, being tempted to overtake his mother.

Toriel saw her attempt to seduce Asriel worked like a charm, and she set herself and her son against a wall.

"Also... don't forget about mommy, okay young man?" She grinned close to his lips.

"You... you got it, mom. I'll be back for you. And... I'll watch over Chara." Asriel said, ready to melt into Toriel's chest.

"Indeed."

Toriel kissed Asriel on the lips passionately, and she left him to pack her bags, going upstairs to pleasure herself. Asriel felt motivated to pack his bags and move in. In fact, by the time Chara and Frisk finished moving in, he got his foot into the door just before it closed.

"Hey guys, wait!" Asriel said, barely making it through.

"Can I move in with you, please?"

Frisk and Chara looked at each other, and Chara made a face to Frisk as if to ask "you don't mind, do you?" Frisk shrugged, hinting at complete indifference.

Thus began the point in time in which Chara and Frisk had a house of their own. They had plenty room to work with now, and they didn't have to worry about being quiet while they were "having fun", either. This was truly a way for them to be able to enjoy themselves with the freedom they had been working for.


End file.
